Elvish Lore Chapter 2
by manutukeawa
Summary: These are the Mysterious Ruins that Tamlen and Aaria Maheriel en counted... little that they know that smethings that seem so harmless can be the most dangerous things in the world


Aaria and Tamlen had en counted some wolves on their way towards the Ruins witch Aaria wasn't really happy about because it reminded her of her father and when they hunted together… Aaria had been thinking about her father for a long time and tried to fight back the tears as memorize of her and her father hunting filled her mind…

* * *

_"Okay Aaria…I want you to imagine me as a big bad bear trying to…err…chase you" Aaria looked at her father confused "why daddy?" Aaria said tilting her head "because I am training you Da'len…just in case it really happens… okay?" Aaria nodded "okay daddy" before Aaria's father could speak more she was already running "Aaria?" Aaria ran around her father in circles "try and catch me you big Meany!" Aaria yelled while laughing "Argh! I'm going to get you" Aaria screamed as her father chased her…"Aaria? Aaria?! Where are you?" Aaria could hear her name being called from her father as she ran into her hidden spot, Aaria whimpered as her father passed her and hugged her knees, Aaria was hiding in a tree stump with a big hole at the bottom making it easier for her to see if someone was coming…Aaria's father bent down and saw Aaria hugging her knees "Aaria…what's wrong?" Aaria's Father could see that she had been crying "Y-you frighten me Papae…" Aaria's Father reached in the hole to grab his Da'len "Don't worry Da'len…I will never hurt you…" _Aaria could still feel the warm embrace of her fathers; she clenched her fist making her knuckles go white "Are you okay?" Aaria quickly looked at Tamlen and Nodded "Yeah, Sure, never better" She said with a smile, Tamlen stopped and looked at Aaria "A-are you coming?" Tamlen tilted his head "I know how you feel, Aaria … and I don't blame you…We all lose someone dearest to us…" Aaria clenched her fist and looked away with her eyes shut forcing away the tears "hey look on the bright side…we have each other" Aaria looked at him with a smile "well you got me…" Tamlen said holding his chin; Aaria punched his left shoulder and smirked "Let's go…"

* * *

Aaria and Tamlen laughed as they approached the ruins, they had barely noticed until Aaria looked up and saw what looked like a big worn entrance to a rui- _wait we traveled west soo obviously this is the ruins those stupid Shem's were talking about_… "Shall we go in?" Tamlen asked not looking away from the ruins "I…Don't know…I mean… is it safe?" Tamlen looked at Aaria Raising an eyebrow "Since when have you thought about safety?" Aaria looked at him and shrugged "I don't know…since…now, maybe" Tamlen chuckled "why would something Dangerous live in a worn place like this?" Aaria looked at him "hmm let me think… you know walking corpse? That type of crap … and it is ancient…so, no I don't think it is safe" Tamlen sighed "… come on let's go in" Aaria hesitated before following her child hood friend…

* * *

"What is this?" Tamlen asked looking at a vaguely familiar statue, Aaria caught up too Tamlen and put her hands on her knees "I…What?" she looked up breathing heavily; Tamlen looked at her and laughed "did those things frighten your breath away?" Aaria looked at him then nodded "you could say that…" Tamlen shook his head with a smile "anyway… look at this…" He said pointing to a statue "It's worn but… vaguely familiar…why?" Tamlen didn't take his eyes off it "did Dalish elves live in these ruins before the humans came here?" Aaria shrugged and that when they both noticed the door. Aaria looked at Tamlen who was giving her a grin "no, no, no!" Tamlen shagged his shoulders "oh come on! Last one, I promise, pleeaase we could finally see if this place did have elves in it" Aaria looked at him confused "uh, not really, it could just be a door with a demon inside" Tamlen sighed with annoyance and walked to the door, then he heard what seemed to be hideous grunting noises and the sound of steal meeting steal "Tamlen! Watch out!" Tamlen quickly took his bow off and turned around to shoot the corpse that was behind him "Aaria!" Tamlen shot a corpse that was behind Aaria "oh…Thanks" Aaria decapitated the corpses head and shook her daggers so most of the blood would come of it and then she sheathed them again while glaring at Tamlen, Tamlen smiled at her innocently "Lets-" "No! You almost died just now! It's not going to happen again…not on my watch" Tamlen walked close to her and put his hand on her shoulders "We are alive aren't we?" Aaria rolled her eyes "barely" before Aaria could do anything Tamlen had already opened the door and a big bear like thingy with spike on its back charged towards them both…

* * *

Aaria groaned "Really!" Then she noticed the mirror in the middle of the room "I see someone isn't happy about their reflection… I wouldn't blame him…" Tamlen smirked and ran to where the mirror was and started shooting the bear…thing, Aaria ran towards it as she un sheathed her daggers… once again… and Stabbed the beast as it stood on its back legs "I'm getting fricken pissed off at all the things in here Tamlen!" Tamlen kept shooting "Aaria stabbed it in its stomach and twisted her dagger making sure it had cried in agony which it did, Aaria backed away as it face planted into the ground "_ma halam!"_ Aaria looked up and saw Tamlen getting closer to the mirror "Tamlen! . .Mirror!" Tamlen didn't take his eyes of it "b-but it's so beautiful… I wonder what the letters on the side mean." Aaria ran to Tamlen side and grabbed his shoulder "okay, Tamlen… we have seen enough lets go" Tamlen shook off her hand "Tamlen come on!" Tamlen stood closer to the mirror and gasped "did you see that it almost as if- look there it is again!" Aaria knew what he meant; she saw a purple ripple pop up on the mirror, Aaria became curious too. Tamlen moved closer to the mirror and touched it "I can see…a city…a black city" Aaria tried snapped out of her curiosity but she was just too curious "Oh no! I-it spotted me! Help! I can't look away!" And the next thing Aaria knew she was waking up in her tent with a gasp of Tamlen's name…


End file.
